Desember
by Chieko Akane
Summary: [straight pair] [Takao x OC/READER] Gadis itu membenci bulan Desember, namun bulan Desemberlah yang memberi arti dalam hidupnya.
1. Chapter 1

"Sial," sebuah gumaman halus terdengar dari seorang gadis yang tampak memijit pelipisnya. "Kepalaku sakit sekali. Apa yang terjadi semalam? Di mana ini?" mencoba mengingat, tetapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Satu hal yang gadis itu yakini, kepalanya seperti dipengaruhi… Alkohol?

"Hnngg."

sebuah erangan sensual mencuri perhatiannya. Tidak salah lagi itu suara pria! Ia mencoba menoleh ke arah yang berbanding terbalik dengan posisinya. Ada sesuatu yang menyembul di bawah selimut itu. Jemari gadis itu menyusuri permukaan selimut, gemas ingin membukanya, tetapi merasa takut juga bila di bawah selimut itu sesuatu yang bukan diinginkannya.

_Buka. Tidak. Buka. Tidak. Buka. Tidak. _

Dilema.

—_srak_. Rasa penasaran mendorongnya untuk membuka selimut itu.

"Kyaaaa!" teriakan gadis itu menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan tempat ia berada. Bagaimana tidak? Pertama, ia berada di kamar yang bukan kamarnya. Kedua, ia tahu ia tidak memakai sehelai benang pun untuk menutupi badannya. Ketiga, ada seorang lelaki telanjang tidur di sebelahnya, walaupun tampan.

"Jangan berteriak ini masih pagi," protes pemuda itu. Lelaki itu mengangkat salah satu lengannya. Gadis itu dengan sigap berdiri, tidak lupa menarik selimut untuk menutupi badannya, ia takut akan disentuh oleh lelaki itu. Gadis itu berjalan mundur dengan langkah gontai —efek alcohol masih terasa rupanya.

"Tidak usah takut begitu dan mengapa menjauhiku?" tangan yang diangkatnya ternyata untuk mengucek matanya, si gadis merasa sedikit malu karena sempat _GR_.

Kaki lelaki itu mulai bersentuhan dengan dinginnya lantai ruangan itu, mengambil langkah untuk mendekati sang gadis di sudut ruangan.

"K-k-kau! Siapa kau!" jari telunjuk ditodongkan mengarah lelaki itu. "Jangan kemari! Tutupi badanmu!" Sang gadis berusaha menutupi matanya dengan tangannya meskipun masih bisa mengintip melalui celah jemarinya.

Lelaki itu menghiraukan permintaan sang gadis, langkahnya mengeliminasi jarak antara dia dan gadis itu.

"Hei! Jangan mendekat! Aku teriak, nih!"

"Kamar ini kedap suara tahu. Apa kau tak ingat semalam?" Tanya lelaki itu sambil tersenyum nakal. Gadis yang ditanya hanya diam saja, diam karena memang dia tidak ingat. Namun, mata gadis itu menyipit tidak senang.

"Ah, kau lupa ternyata. Apa karena bermalam denganku membuatmu melupakan dunia?" Goda sang lelaki dibumbuhi tertawa ringan. "Aku, Takao Kazunari. Salam kenal."

.

.

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Desember**

_by Chieko Akane_

**Warning: **AU. Typo(s). klise. Perubahan kata untuk orang ketiga akan sedikit membuat bingung.

_Birthday fict for my beloved friend, Ryuu._

.

.

**Chapter 1**

"Takao Kazunari," gumam gadis itu. Matanya menerawang, pikirannya terbang melayang-layang karena mengingat sebuah kejadian yang sama secara berulang-ulang.

Badannya yang muskularis, senyum dan kata-katanya yang menggoda, dan mata hitam kelam seperti _black hole_ yang bisa menenggelamkan siapapun —_terutama gadis itu—_ yang melihatnya.

Sebuah tangan melesat dengan kekuatan cahaya —_**plak! **_"Apa yang aku pikirkan?!" Sial pikirnya, sejak saat itu Takao Kazunari mengambil alih pikirannya. Atau dia yang memang dari sananya sudah mesum?

"Mungkin aku butuh udara segar." Gadis itu mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu mengambil jaket di lemari secara acak. Membuka pintu yang menjadi pembatas antara ruangannya dan dunia luar. Mau mengambil langkah, tetapi ia mengurungkan kemauan itu. Hanamiya Makoto ada di depannya. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas dengan berat, "Ada apa?" tanyanya ketus.

"Tidak," jawab Hanamiya dengan alis yang berkedut. Untung dia masih ingat bahwa di depannya adalah saudara sepupunya, kalau tidak. Mungkin gadis ini sudah habis di _makan_ oleh Hanamiya. "Kau akan punya tetangga baru, bersikaplah baik dengannya," pinta Hanamiya lalu meninggalkan gadis itu tanpa mengharapkan respon balik.

"Dasar, sejak kapan aku bersikap tidak baik dengan tetangga," keluh gadis sambil bercakak pinggang. Di depan gadis itu ada sebuah jendela, menampakkan sedikit pemandangan langit Tokyo, salju pertama turun di pertengahan desember. Bibir gadis itu membentuk sebuah kurva halus, ia tersenyum, tapi tidak dengan matanya. Matanya menyayu. Desember adalah bulan yang paling ia benci daripada bernostalgia lebih baik ia mengurung diri di kamar saja, tidur seharian. Lebih baik begitu.

.

.

.

.

Brak. Bruk. Brak. Bruk. Brak. Bruk.

"Argh!" Ia ingin istirahat, tapi mengapa ramai sekali? Tangannya mulai meraba-raba sekitar mencari sesuatu untuk menyumpal telinganya.

**Bingo. **

Bantal sudah ada di tangannya, dengan cepat ia menutup telinganya dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Ting. Tong. Ting. Tong.

Suara peganggu yang lain, batin gadis itu.

Ting. Tong. Ting. Tong.

Suara yang sama, namun tidak cukup kuat untuk melepaskan dirinya dari gaya gravitasi ranjangnya.

Ting. Tong. Ting. Tong. Ting. Tong. Ting. Tong. Ting. Tong.

Cukup, ini keterlaluan. Gadis itu memaksa dirinya menuju daun pintu dengan terhuyung-huyung. "Ada apa!" nadanya _sengak_, tentu saja. Siapa yang mau diganggu saat sedang tidur?

Sebuah koran yang digulung diayunkan ke kepala gadis itu. "Ada apa, ada apa, kau tidak tahu betapa kuatirnya diriku? Kau tidak bisa dihubungi sejak awal bulan desember!"

Nyawa gadis itu berkumpul menjadi satu menjadi sadar sepenuhnya, "Riko?" matanya terbelalak melihat sahabatnya berada di depannya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, dong!" Alis Riko menjadi satu kuatir dan penasaran menjadi satu.

"Masuklah," Gadis itu bergeser membuka jalan agar Riko bisa masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Riko pun masuk dan langsung duduk di sofa yang berada di sebelah pintu masuk.

"Kau mau minum apa?" Tanya gadis itu sambil menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju dapur yang ruangannya berada di sebelah ruang tamunya.

"Tidak usah," Riko menggeleng, "aku masih ada sisa minuman di tas," seraya menunjukkan tasnya kepada gadis itu.

"Aku akan tetap membuat minuman, tunggu sebentar." Gadis itu menghilang ke sebelah ruangan.

Dua gelas _orang juice_ diletakkan di atas meja, warna kuning transparan yang sangat menggoda untuk diminum. "Minum saja, Riko. Aku tau kau menyukai _orange juice_."

Riko menelan ludahnya sendiri. "Tidak, sebelum kau cerita dahulu." Riko tidak mau disogok _orang juice_. Riko tahu orang di depannya suka sekali mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mengapa aku harus bercerita sesuatu yang sudah kau ketahui jawabannya?" sindir gadis itu sambil memutar matanya.

Satu gelas orange juice habis. Riko tidak tahan dengan pesona _orang juice_ rupanya. "Dengar," ucap Riko sembari menaruh gelas di atas meja. "Mengingat boleh, asal jangan membuatmu seperti ini. Cobalah _move on_."

"Entahlah, sepertinya sudah menjadi gaya hidup di bulan desember. _Move on_ dengan siapa?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Err, tetangga barumu?" saran Riko random.

"Aku saja belum melihat tetangga baruku."

"Kau harus coba menemuinya. Dia tampan, keren, tapi ada bakat _playboy._"

"_Playboy _kau tawarkan padaku. Tidak tertarik," ucap gadis itu apatis.

Riko menghembuskan nafas berat. "Inikan pendapatku, seperti kata pepatah, jangan menilai seseorang dari luarnya. Aku berkata begitu karena dia terlewat tampan. Itu saja."

Sharara~

"Riko, ponselmu bunyi, tuh."

"Ah, iya, Tunggu sebentar," kata Riko. Ia melihat siapa yang menelpon lalu berkata, "Teppei." seraya bangkit berdiri dan menuju luar.

"Pasangan yang lagi jatuh cinta, ya?" gadis itu bermonolog. Wajahnya terangkat ke atas, menghadap langit-langit ruangan, entah apa yang menganggu pemikirannya. Yang jelas wajah Takao Kazunari langsung muncul menjadi wallpaper di langit-langit ruangan itu.

.

.

"Aaaaaaaa!" suara teriakan muncul di dalam apartemen tempat gadis itu tinggal.

—_**bruak!**_ Diikuti dengan suara aneh yang menjadi backsound teriakan tersebut.

Riko yang khawatir langsung menutup ponselnya setelah _kiss bye_ dengan seseorang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya di telepon. "Ada a—" Riko tidak habis pikir temannya bisa terjungkal seperti itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," sahutnya dengan senyum dan mencoba berdiri, "hanya ada kecoak terbang di langit-langit tadi."

Riko menghela nafas berat kesekian kalinya. Riko terlihat berpikir keras, "hm, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Tidak apa-apa?"

_Pasti berhubungan dengan Kiyoshi. _"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab gadis itu acuh sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya.

"Ah, Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya!" Riko langsung menyambar tasnya dan hilang di telan kalbu.

Sendirian. Gadis itu berjalan mengarah balkon rumahnya. Ia memegang besi penghalang antara balkon dan ruangan bebas. Menatap langit. _Salju sudah berhenti. _

"Move on ya. Bagaimana caranya?" tanyanya lebih kepada diri sendiri.

_I believe I can never find a better person than you_

_How is your ideal lover in your heart?_

_Will I be qualified?_

_I really wanna know what kind of boys can get your perfect marks_

_My dear, please let me play a more important role in your life_

Suara yang indah. Gadis itu mencari asal suara tersebut. Ternyata tetangga barunya yang sedang bernyanyi. Seorang lelaki sedang duduk menyanyi sambil memainkan gitar. Gadis itu tidak dapat meliat wajahnya karena lelaki itu sedang fokus bermain gitar. Jemarinya yang lentik dan indah pada saat memetik gitar menjadikan _turn on_ sendiri bagi wanita yang melihatnya. Iramanya menenangkan hati yang gundah. Dan sepertinya lelaki itu tidak sadar bila diperhatikan oleh seorang gadis.

Genjrengan gitarpun berhenti. "Terpesona dengan permainan gitarku, hm?" Wajah lelaki itu masih menunduk.

—atau pura-pura tidak sadar.

"Ah, Maaf!" kata gadis itu dengan cepat. "Permainanmu indah. Aku menyukainya," ungkap gadis itu jujur.

"Ah… benarkah?" Lelaki itu mengadahkan wajahnya menatap gadis itu.

"KAU! Takao Kazunari!" Seru gadis itu.

"Ah, kau lagi rupanya," ujarnya sambil terkekeh geli. Merasa dirinya dengan gadis itu terlilit benang takdir. "Mohon bantuannya tetangga baru," imbuhnya. Senyum nakal menghiasi wajah tampannya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **

Laptop chi baru kembali. Jadi baru bisa publish cerita, cerita yang lain juga akan di update, tapi gantian ya ^.^

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

Gadis itu geram melihat sikap tengil Takao. Satu bantal dilemparkan ke arah Takao. Entah dari mana asal bantal itu dan tentu saja bantal itu akan melesat mengenai Takao, balkon mereka hanya berjarak satu meter. Bahkan Takao bisa menyelinap ke kamar gadis itu, bila ia mau.

—_hap. _Sayang sekali, bantal itu tidak mengenai wajah Takao, Takao bisa menangkapnya dengan satu tangan secara sempurna.

"Aku bisa menangkapnya dengan sempurna, nona. Mungkin lain kali kau bisa melemparkan dirimu ke sini dan aku akan menangkapnya lebih sempurna seperti ini." Takao mempraktekkannya dengan memeluk erat bantal itu.

Satu alis terangkat, semburat merah menghiasi pipi, gadis itu merasa dipermainkan.

"Sudah malam. Aku ingin tidur, pintu menuju kamarku tidak kukunci kalau kau mau kau bisa ke sini." Goda Takao dengan nakal. Tangan yang sedang memegang bantal dinaikkan dan melambai ke arah gadis itu. "Selamat malam," ucapnya seraya mengambil gitar dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Gadis itu menghentakkan kakinya dengan sebal, lalu berencana kembali masuk ke ruangannya, namun bunyi kaca dari balkon sebelah berbunyi _ .tok. _Gadis itu terpaksa melihat. Ternyata Takao masih ada di balik kaca itu dan menunjuk-nunjuk pengait yang berada di kacanya dan berkata, "tidak dikunci." Lalu ketawa cekikikan dan menjauhi kaca tersebut.

Tangan mengepal. Amarahnya sudah di ubun-ubun. "Bodoooooooh!" teriakannya memecah kesunyian malam dan sialnya mendapat marah dari tetangga sebelahnya yang lain —Hanamiya Makoto.

.

.

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Desember**

_by Chieko Akane_

**Warning: **AU. Typo(s). klise. Perubahan kata untuk orang ketiga akan sedikit membuat bingung.

_Birthday fict for my beloved friend, Ryuu._

.

.

**Chapter 2**

"Hei, kau!" bentak Hanamiya. "Jangan melamun terus kita masih ada banyak kerjaan. Antar ini ke rumah Imayoshi." Hanamiya menyerahkan sebuah kardus kepada gadis itu.

Gadis itu menerimanya dengan menghela nafas. Pekerjaannya untuk saat ini adalah kurir. Dia hanya membantu Hanamiya, sampai dia lulus dari universitas dia harus mengemban pekerjaan ini agar bisa mendapat uang jajan. Gadis itu membawa kardus dengan langkah hati-hati, salah langkah, barang jatuh, tidak akan ada uang jajan. Meskipun di dalam kardus barangnya masih utuh. Hanamiya itu begitu orangnya.

Gadis itu menaruh barang di sepeda motor, mengikatnya dengan tali raffia secara hati-hati. Setelah merasa talinya cukup kuat untuk menahan kardus itu agar tidak jatuh, ia mulai menyalakan motornya, memakai helm dan jaket, lalu meninggalkan apartemen tersebut.

.

.

"Hanamiya Express," ucap gadis itu di speaker tempat Imayoshi tinggal. Tidak butuh waktu lama, pintu rumah Imayoshi sudah terbuka.

"Ah, terima kasih," kata Imayoshi sembari mengambil kardus yang di bawa gadis itu. "Mau minum dahulu?" tawar Imayoshi. Gadis itu hanya menggeleng. "Kalau tidak cepat kembali, aku akan dimarahi si alis tebal," jawabnya dengan memanyunkan bibirnya beberapa senti.

Imayoshi tersenyum tipis. Selesai memberi uang gadis itu pergi dari kediaman Imayoshi dan kembali ke apartemennya.

"Alis tebal, ini uangmu." Gadis itu memberikan sejumlah uang kepada Hanamiya.

Hanamiya mendesah. "Jangan menyebutku alis tebal, aku punya nama. Lalu, bisakah kau mengetuk ruanganku bila ingin masuk?"

"Kenapa?" Gadis itu berjalan menuju dapur mengambil minuman kaleng di kulkas secara acak. "Kita sepupu," kata gadis itu, lalu membuka minuman itu dan meminumnya.

"Sepupu jauh," koreksi Hanamiya. "Dan aku laki-laki."

"Aku tahu kau laki-laki, bodoh." Gadis itu mencibir.

"Kau ini polos atau bodoh? Bodoh," sahut Hanamiya.

Gadis itu mendecih. "Kau hanya memberiku dua pilihan dari banyak pilihan. Aku tidak memilih keduanya."

"Bagaimana kau dengan tetangga barumu?" Hanamiya menggeret kursi dan duduk.

Gadis itu menaikkan salah satu alisnya, heran. "Apa pedulimu?" tanya gadis itu sambil membuang kaleng itu ke tong sampah disebelah meja makan.

"Kau tahu," mata Hanamiya mengikuti gadis itu. "Dia tampan."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu… kau tertarik padanya?"

"Tidak," sahut gadis itu dengan spontan.

"Kau masih menyukai Tsunderima itu?"

_**Uohok!**_ Gadis itu terbatuk-batuk. Pertanyaan macam apa ini. Sejak kapan saudaranya mencampuri urusan pribadinya. "Entah," jawab gadis itu. Matanya menyayu sesaat kemudian. Langkah kakinya membawanya ke kursi di sebelah Hanamiya dan duduk di sana.

"Sudah berapa lama, bodoh."

"4 tahun," tukasnya dengan cepat. "Jangan memanggilku bodoh kalau kau juga bodoh, bodoh."

"Setiap bulan Desember selalu saja kau seperti orang idiot," sindir Hanamiya.

"Aku benci bulan Desember," balas gadis itu. "Aku mau kembali ke ruanganku!" Gadis itu berdiri dengan cepat menuju pintu keluar.

Gadis itu berjalan di lorong. Menuju pintu kamar miliknya. Tangannya merogoh saku yang ada di jaketnya, setelah mendapat kunci kamarnya gadis itu memasukkan kunci itu ke dalam lubang kunci, namun tak mampu. Tangannya gemetar. Matanya perih karena menahan air mata yang memaksa keluar. Pertahanannya pecah. Dia benci bulan Desember. Si tsundere akut tersebut tidak datang saat di tempat perjanjian mereka. Tidak datang, tak ada kabar, dan meninggalkan tanpa berpamitan. Kaki gadis itu tidak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya. Ia jatuh secara perlahan ke lantai depan kamarnya yang dingin bagaikan hari di mana ia menunggu berjam-jam tanpa adanya kabar.

"Sudah 4 tahun," gumamnya sambil terisak. Tiap bulan Desember emosinya selalu mempermainkan dirinya. Menyeret tanpa ampun ke dalam momen yang ia ingin lupakan.

Gadis itu terisak di depan kamarnya tanpa tahu dari tadi ada yang melihatnya seperti melihat acara drama.

"Dramatis sekali." Seorang lelaki dengan sweater warna hitam v-neck yang senada dengan rambutnya dan celana panjang berwarna coklat terang melihatnya dengan santai sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di depan pintu kamar. Lelaki itu meneguk air mineral botol yang sedang ada di genggamannya.

Gadis itu ingin marah. SANGAT. Tapi ia sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga, tenaganya habis untuk menahan emosi yang berkecimpung di hatinya. "Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu, Takao," kata gadis itu sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Takao.

Takao menawarkan satu botol air mineral kepada gadis itu. "Minumlah, menangis seperti itu pasti menguras kadar air yang berada di dalam tubuhmu."

"Tidak butuh," tukas gadis itu sambil menepis botol air itu.

Takao membalas dengan cekikikan. Gadis itu kesal. Setiap Takao berada di dekatnya, ia hanya ingin muntab. Gadis itu berdiri dengan cepat dan mendorong Takao dengan keras. Namun, Takao mengenggam tangannya. Botol air mineral jatuh dan menggelundung tanpa tujuan.

Posisi mereka sekarang menjadi ambigu. Dengan cepat gadis itu menarik lengannya kembali. Suasana menjadi canggung. —_**kruyuk**_**. **Perut mereka berdua berbunyi, meminta untuk di isi.

.

.

Blup blup blup.

Mereka berdua berakhir di dapur gadis itu, entah kenapa bisa. Gadis itu memasak sup. Takao hanya duduk di meja makan, menunggu makanan sampai matang, _maunya yang sudah jadi saja. Dasar._

"Oi," panggil Takao.

"Apa?" jawab gadis itu ketus.

"Kau kenapa tadi?"

"Kenapa aku harus jawab? Bukannya kau menertawaiku?" pandangan gadis itu masih fokus pada sup yang dimasaknya.

"Habisnya kau lucu. Emosionalmu tak menentu, membuatku ingin mengerjaimu." Takao menjawabnya dengan jujur. Hening tidak ada jawaban. Blup blup blup menjadi latar suaranya.

Takao berdiri menghampiri gadis itu. Gadis itu dengan tangkas menghadap Takao dengan posisi siaga. Satu sendok sup ditangan sudah siap memukul Takao kalau-kalau mengerjainya lagi.

Takao hanya bisa mendesah panjang, salahnya juga terlalu banyak mengerjai gadis ini. "Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu tiket ini, sebagai permintaan maaf." Satu tiket konser oldcodex keluar dari saku Takao.

Posisi siaga gadis itu pun berubah jadi posisi kaget, tidak menyangka diberi tiket seperti ini. Matanya berbinar-binar. Tangan yang satunya sudah berancang-ancang mengambil tiket itu. Dan dengan cepat Takao menarik tiket itu lagi. "Dengan satu syarat." Senyuman nakal terpahat di wajah Takao.

Gadis itu menyipitkan mata. "Apa syaratnya?" tanyanya dengan melipat kedua tangannya sejajar dengan dadanya.

"Kencanlah denganku besok," jawab Takao lugas.

Mulut gadis itu menganga. Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk berpikir. Tidak mudah untuk mendapat tiket konser itu, lagipula ia merasa lagi penat. Dan ada orang yang menawarinya tiket itu dengan gratis. "Baiklah." Gadis itu menyetujui.

Blup blup blup blup blup.

"Hei, supnya meluber!" Takao panik.

"Ah, iya! Kau sih!"

Api kompor dimatikan. Mereka menghela nafas lega. Lalu diimbuhi dengan tawa. Gadis itu menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka. Mereka berdua makan secara berhadapan. Takao yang sudah mendapat makanannya langsung memakannya. Wajar saja, perut sudah lapar.

"Ini enak sekali," puji Takao dengan mulut yang masih penuh.

"Santai saja, aku memang suka memasak."

"Kau mau tidak untuk memasakkan makanan untukku?" pinta Takao.

"Enak saja, tidak mau," tolak gadis itu dengan tegas. Sering mengerjai dirinya sekarang diminta untuk memasakkan untuknya? Pacar saja bukan.

"Kalau kau memasak untukku, aku akan memainkan lagu untukmu setiap malam sebelum tidur. Bagaimana?"

Alis gadis itu terangkat satu. Menimbang-nimbang untuk menjawa ya atau tidak. "Barter yang cukup adil," balas gadis itu.

Senyum kemenangan terbentuk di bibir Takao lalu ia melanjutkan makanannya.

"Konser ini jam 3 sore, ya." Gadis itu bermonolog. Sedangkan Takao masih sibuk memakan makanannya.

.

.

Crss crss crss crss.

Setelah makan Takao harus mencuci semuanya. Gadis itu hanya bisa tertawa HAHAHA. Enak sekali menyuruh pria melakukan tugas wanita. Tapi sayangnya Takao kurang becus mencuci piring sehingga air terciprat di mana-mana dan menjadi berantakan. Gadis itu jadi jengkel. Akhirnya tetap saja ia turun tangan.

"Capek," keluh Takao.

"Ini semua salahmu," balas gadis itu kesal. "Sana kembali ke habitatmu."

"Baiklah. Tidur yang nyenyak, tuan putri." Takao mengeluarkan jurus kedip genitnya. Sang gadis hanya membalasnya dengan memutarkan bola mata.

Takao sudah berada di depan pintu keluar. "Selamat malam," katanya dan membuka pintu lalu menutupnya lagi.

Gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahu lalu beranjak ke tempat tidurnya.

.

.

"Pakai baju apa, ya?" Gadis itu bingung memilih baju apa yang akan ia kenakan untuk pergi bersama Takao. Bukan pergi bersama pacar, tetapi kenapa harus seribet ini pikirnya. Biarlah jaga _image_. Tapi bagaimanapun tidak ada yang perlu ditutupi karena Takao sudah melihat dia tanpa busana. Sial, pikiran itu membuatnya kesal dan membanting salah satu gantungan baju. Tapi, biarkanlah yang sudah berlalu, kata sang bijak.

Memilih baju menghabiskan waktu satu jam dan pilihannya jatuh kepada t-shirt putih, memakai celana _jeans _biru robek-robek, dan memakai sepatu boots berwarna hitam dengan tumit setinggi tiga senti. Rambutnya di ikat pony tail. Merias wajah seperlunya.

Ting Tong. Ting Tong. Ting Tong.

Pasti Takao. Gadis itu menuju pintu apartemennya dan membukanya. Takao memakai blazer tanpa lengan berwarna coklat muda, dalamannya t-shirt berwarna putih, memakai celana warna coklat muda dibawah lutut sedikit, di tambah dengan sepatu sandal berwarna coklat tua.

_Tampan._

"Sudah siap?" tanya Takao.

"Siap," jawab gadis itu sambil melangkah maju keluar apartemennya, dan menguncinya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

Entah mengapa chi suka dengan karakter Takao di sini. Jadi, selama chi tidak terkena WB akut, chi akan rajin update cerita ini ^.^

Review, please.


	3. Chapter 3

Selepas keluar dari apartemen, mereka berjalan berdampingan. Udara khas musim dingin menerpa kulit mereka. Gadis itu menggigil samar. "Hei," panggil Takao.

Gadis itu menoleh. "Hm?"

Takao melingkarkan sebuah syal hitam di leher gadis itu. Gadis itu spontan berhenti. Matanya membulat karena perlakuan Takao.

"Sudah tahu dingin, mengapa hanya memakai t-shirt tanpa jaket?" Takao masih sibuk melingkarkan syal hitam itu.

"Kau sendiri juga memakai baju sama tipisnya," sindir gadis itu.

"Aku kuat dingin. Aku tidak yakin kau juga begitu." Takao membela diri. Selesai melingkarkan syal itu Takao melihat gadis itu dan berkata, "Nah, terasa lebih hangat?"

Pipi gadis itu merona merah. Lelaki yang sukanya jail ternyata bisa seromantis ini. Gadis itu memegang syal hitam, membuka mulutnya sedikit ingin berterima kasih.

"Kau tahu, kebanyakan wanita langsung terpikat padaku saat kencan pertama," ungkap Takao dengan senyum nakal khasnya.

—Namun, gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya. Kesal menghampiri dirinya sesaat. Tangan kanan gadis itu terangkat. Satu pukulan melesat di lengan kiri Takao.

**plak! **Takao meringis.

"Jangan banyak berharap kau!" Gadis itu kesal. Ia kembali menghadap depan dan jalan meninggalkan Takao di belakang. Takao selalu mempermainkannya. Menyebalkan.

Takao mengusap-usap lengan bekas pukulan gadis itu. Gadis itu boleh manis, tapi tenaganya seperti binaraga. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Takao terkekeh geli, lalu berlari mengejar gadis itu dan mereka berjalan berdampingan.

.

.

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Desember**

_by Chieko Akane_

**Warning: **AU. Typo(s). klise. Perubahan kata untuk orang ketiga akan sedikit membuat bingung.

_Birthday fict for my beloved friend, Ryuu._

.

.

**Chapter 3**

Selepas keluar dari kereta. Gadis itu menepuk pundak Takao, Takao menoleh pada gadis itu. Gadis itu harus jinjit agar dapat menyesuaikan tingginya dengan Takao. "Aku tidak tahu kalau konser ini diadakan di luar kota," bisik gadis itu kepada Takao.

Takao membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Ada kalanya kita harus berpetualang ke luar kota."

Gadis itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Matanya melihat ke atas, lalu kembali lagi pada Takao. "Hm… selama berjalan menyenangkan, aku tidak masalah."

Takao mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau menantangku?"

"Mungkin begitu," jawab gadis itu singkat.

Takao merespon tantangan itu dengan sebuah senyuman singkat, lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke tempat konser diadakan.

.

.

"Ramai sekali," gumam gadis itu.

"Karena itu, jangan jauh-jauh dariku atau tidak kau akan hilang terseret." Tangan Takao menggemgam tangan gadis itu. Gadis itu kaget sedikit, tapi tidak bereaksi, membiarkan Takao menggandenganya. "Kalau kau hilang, aku yang repot nanti bila berurusan dengan polisi."

Gadis itu mendecih. Tangannya ditarik ulang. Merasa tidak sudi digandeng. Takao hanya terkekeh geli. Apa memang hidup Takao penuh dengan kejailan seperti ini?

**slap.**

Lampu utama dimatikan diganti dengan lampu warna-warni menyoroti _stage_ pertanda konser akan dimulai. Sorak sorai penonton mengisi setiap sudut ruangan. Suara musik telah dibunyikan. Tatsuhisa Suzuki muncul dengan kerennya membuat penonton makin histeris. Takao dan gadis itu menjadi salah satu penonton yang histeris itu. Namanya juga _fans_. Dan konser itu berlangsung dengan spektakuler.

"Uah!" seru gadis itu dengan riang. "Konsernya keren sekali, benar kan?" Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Takao, matanya berkilat-kilat.

"Aku tahu itu." Takao menimpali setuju. Takao melihat pergelangan tangannya, sudah jam 5 sore. "Kau sudah makan siang tadi?" tanya Takao.

"Belum," jawabnya spontan. Dia masih di dalam angan rupanya, membayangkan betapa kerennya oldcodex tadi.

"Kau mau makan?" tawar Takao.

"Boleh saja," jawab gadis itu singkat.

"Kau mau makan di mana?"

"Terserah kau saja."

"Ada café bagus di dekat sini. Kita ke sana saja. Bagaimana?" Takao menghadap ke arah gadis itu. Meminta jawaban.

"Aku percaya seleramu."

.

.

"Selamat datang Tuan dan Nona. Silahkan sebelah sini," kata pelayanan itu lalu mengantar Takao dan gadis itu ke sebuah meja kosong. Café itu tidak terlalu besar namun bergaya _vintage_ dan elegan. Gadis itu melihat sekeliling café itu dengan takjub. Tembok berwarna coklat seperti warna kayu. Meja dari kayu jati serta kursi yang bergaya _vintage_ berwarna hitam. Jangan lupakan _grand piano_ hitam, sebuah gitar, dan _stage_ kecil untuk menyanyi di depan.

"Pemilihan café yang membuatku terkesan," puji gadis itu. Gadis itu duduk dan menerima menu yang diberikan pelayan lalu berkata terima kasih.

Takao tidak merespon. "Kau pilih menu yang kau suka. aku mau cordon bleu dan satu botol _montes alpha merlot*_. Aku mau pergi sebentar." Takao bangkit berdiri meninggalkan gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan memanggil pelayan untuk mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Tes, tes." Suara dari stage mencuri perhatian semua orang. Dan gadis itu mengalihkan wajahnya dari meja ke _stage_. Astaga, Takao di sana dengan memegang gitar.

"Saya ingin membawakan sebuah lagu untuk seorang wanita di sana." Jari telunjuk Takao mengarah ke arah gadis itu. Semua perhatian tertuju pada gadis itu. Gadis itu menggertakan giginya, alisnya merengut. Heran dengan apa yang dilakukan Takao.

Takao mulai memetikkan gitarnya. Melakukan intro sebuah lagu.

_La la la la la la_

_La la la la la la_

_This song is for one person_

_Music in replacement for my words_

_Affection to increase only doesn't reduce_

_The feeling of love is sweeter than cherries_

_Our eyes light up sparks and breaks through all limitation_

_Let's us forget which season we're in the love becomes a classic_

_I want you forever_

Semua penonton bertepuk tangan. Ruangan menjadi sangat ribut.

"_So sweet _sekali pacarmu, nona!"

"Aku juga ingin mempunyai pacar seperti dia…"

"Suaranya indah!"

"Kau gadis yang sangat beruntung!"

Pertamanya gadis itu sangat kaget, tapi ia ingat Takao hanya ingin menjailinya, tidak lebih. Jadi percuma saja.

Takao kembali ke meja setelah meletakkan gitar itu di _stage_. "Kau terkesan? Itu lagu ciptaanku," kata Takao bangga.

Salah satu pelayanan membawakan pesanan mereka dan menuangkan _monte alpha merlot_ ke dua gelas kaca mereka, lalu pelayan itu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Tidak semudah itu," sahut gadis itu dengan mengibaskan tangannya. "Namun… lagu yang sangat bagus, seharusnya kau nyanyikan untuk kekasihmu." Gadis itu mengambil sebuah gelas hendak meminum.

"Buat apa? Calonnya di depanku," kata Takao sambil tersenyum menggoda.

**Egph!** Gadis itu tersedak minumannya sendiri. Apa Takao gila? pikirnya.

"Jangan bercanda, aku ingin makan. Aku tidak ingin menyemburkan makananku pada dirimu." Gadis itu mengambil pisau dan garpu lalu memotong makanannya dan memakan makanannya.

Takao mendesah samar, lalu mengambil pisau dan garpu untuk makan juga. Tidak lama kemudian sebuah musik klasik di putar untuk memperindah suasana café.

Takao mengangkat wajahnya, menatap gadis itu. "Sebenarnya pada malam itu, kita tidak melakukan apa-apa," ungkap Takao.

"Terus?" Gadis itu masih menikmati hidangannya. Tidak mau berpaling untuk memperhatikan Takao.

"Yah, sebenarnya niatku baik. Kau mabuk berat, aku tidak tahu di mana kau tinggal jadi aku membawa dirimu ke hotel. Aku ingin meninggalkanmu, tapi tidak tega karena kau mengigau memintaku di sana menemanimu. Jadi aku menemanimu, namun kau membuka seluruh bajumu dan tiba-tiba saja jatuh tergeletak. Aku membawamu ke kasur memakaikan bajumu lagi, tapi entah mengapa saat pagi bajumu sudah terlepas lagi." Takao mendesah pelan.

"Dan kenapa kau telanjang?" gadis itu akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya, menatap lekat mata _onyx_ Takao.

Mata Takao berkedut. Apakah ia harus jujur saat ini? Oke, dia memilih untuk berkata jujur. "Itu kebiasaanku, jangan tertawa." Untuk pertama kalinya Takao tersipu malu.

Gadis itu melongo mendengar satu fakta tentang Takao lalu tertawa, namun tertawa yang ditahan. Kalau di lepas dia bisa ngakak.

Gadis itu mengusap air mata di sudut matanya karena menahan tertawa. Gadis itu kembali serius lalu menatap Takao, tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan mengintimidasi. Satu pisau diangkat dan dihadapkan pada Takao. "Beruntung aku tidak kenapa-apa. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padaku, kau harus tanggung jawab!"

Takao terkekeh. Memegang tangan gadis itu lalu menyuruhnya untuk meletakkan pisaunya. Setelah gadis itu tenang. Takao berkata, "kalau itu kau. Aku tidak masalah," jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. "Oke. Lupakan," pintanya lalu melanjutkan makan. Sebelum gadis itu memotong _steak_nya, ia kembali lagi menatapTakao. "Kau tertarik padaku?"

Takao menatapnya dengan seksama, "kalau mau jujur, iya," jawab Takao jujur, lalu melanjutkan makan.

"Kau selalu bercanda. Dan kali ini aku tidak terjebak," kata gadis itu pura-pura bijak atau menyangkal. Takao tidak merespon, merasa tidak perlu. Mereka melanjutkan makan sampai selesai tanpa pembicaraan lebih lanjut.

.

.

Sebagai seorang _gentlemen _tentu saja Takao yang membayar tagihan di café itu. Meskipun harus adu mulut dengan gadis itu.

"Tuan, Nona," panggil pelayan itu kepada Takao dan gadis itu.

Takao dan gadis itu menoleh. "Ya?" kata Takao dan gadis itu. Mereka saling berhadapan, heran respon yang dikeluarkan sama. Pelayan itu pun diam beberapa detik sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Di luar sedang ada badai salju." Pelayanan itu mengingatkan. "Saya kira tuan dan nona berasal dari Tokyo, jadi… kereta sedang tidak beroperasi sampai besok."

Gadis itu tersentak kaget. "Bukannya tadi cuacanya biasa saja?"

Tatapan pelayan itu menyayu. "Benar, tapi barusan saja terjadi badai salju, cuaca pada musim dingin yang sekarang susah diprediksi. Di sebelah café kami ada hotel, mungkin bisa beristirahat di sana, jika menunjukkan tagihan dari café ini akan mendapatkan diskon." Ternyata pelayan itu modus untuk promosi hotel.

Takao menghela nafas. "Bagaimana?" menatap mata gadis itu dalam-dalam.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Pelayan itu meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Kita bisa memesan 2 kamar single, bukan?"

Takao tersenyum. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke hotel sebelah.

.

.

"Apa?! Bisa tolong diulangi sekali lagi?" tanya gadis itu kepada sang resepsionis.

"Tuan, nona, kamar kami sisa satu dan itupun double. Bukan twin." Resepsionis mencba mengulang apa yang telah diucapkannya.

Gadis itu memijit pelan pelipisnya. "Ada hotel lain di dekat sini?" katanya kepada resepsionis itu.

Resepsionis itu berpikir sebentar, lalu menjawab, "Ada, sekitar lima kilometer dari sini, tapi harus jalan kaki, karena taksi tidak bisa beroperasi."

Dahi gadis itu berkerut samar. Berpikir. Sedangkan Takao tampak tenang di sebelah gadis itu.

Sial pikirnya.

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam padamu," sela Takao. Sepertinya Takao tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu. Tidak ingin mengulang kejadian yang dahulu lagi.

"Bukan itu, tapi kebiasaan—**mmph!**" Takao menutup mulut gadis itu.

Takao berbisik. "Jangan keras-keras tahu." Lalu melepas tangannya dar gadis itu.

Sekali lagi gadis itu memukul Takao. "Aw!" teriak Takao samar.

"Baiklah, kami ambil kamar itu," kata gadis itu lalu mengambil kunci kamar dari resepsionis.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

***montes alpha merlot: jenis wine.**

_Keterangan tambahan: orang yang mabuk biasa kepanasan dan suka membuka bajunya karena panas._

_._

_._

Azalea Airys: Iya, gagal move on'nya sama si tsuntsun Midorima XD tapi rasanya di sini chi tidak membuat Midodo dengan Takao saling kenal kok :P

Kuroyuuki Tetsuya: ini sudah dilanjut :3

IzumiTetsuya: 'gadis itu' adalah reader. Chi mengambil dari sudut pandang orang ketiga. Hehe. Makasih!

Ryuu-chan: AWH! Aku berusaha yang terbaik untuk membuat birthday fict mu ini lho!

Ay Seijuurou: Takao kan memang cocok banget dibuat genit x"D

Kurotori Rei: Iya, tapi Takao di sini ga playboy. Cuma orangnya jail dan genit banget XD

LeaandFlower: ini sudah update! Selama tidak WB, chi akan cepat update. Cepatnya kapan? Biar aliran ide yang menjawab XD

Dan untuk yang review, follow, dan favorite terima kasih! *kecup satu-satu*

Review please? :D


	4. Chapter 4

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar duluan. Ia memandang sekeliling kamar. Kamar itu besar. Ada satu meja rias, televisi, kaca yang tertempel di dinding setinggi gadis itu, satu sofa panjang, lemari, dan tempat tidur berukuran king size. Semua berwarna hitam perpaduan putih, minimalis.

Mata gadis itu tertuju pada sofa dan ia berseru, "Hei, Takao. Kau tidur di sofa," perintahnya dan Takao baru saja masuk ke kamar itu.

"Kau dengar tidak?" Gadis itu berjalan ke tempat tidur, merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur besar itu. Memonopoli kasur itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa?" tanya Takao.

Gadis itu mencari remote televisi, sambil berkata, "Kau tidur di sofa, Takao." Remote televisi sudah di tangannya. Ia menyalakan televisi dan menikmati acara yang ada di televisi itu.

Alis Takao naik sebelah. Kesal disuruh tidur di sofa. Remote televisi di tangan gadis itu di ambil secara paksa. Gadis itu pun kaget. Gadis itu menguatkan pegangannya agar remote tersebut tidak diambil—atau dicuri Takao. Tarik-menarik memperebutkan remote terjadi.

"Hei, Takao! Lepaskan." Tangan kiri gadis itu memukul lengan Takao.

"Aw! Jangan main pukul, hoi!" Takao sedikit jengkel.

Si gadis tidak mau mengalah, jumlah pukulan dari gadis itu jadi meningkat.

"Aw! Aw! Aw!" Takao geram, salah satu tangan Takao yang sedang bebas memegang pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Mata gadis itu membulat.

"Akhirnya pukulannya berhenti." Takao mendesah lega. Namun, posisi mereka sekarang benar-benar seperti mau malam pertama.

Si gadis dengan posisi tidur, Takao di atasnya dengan memegang kedua tangan gadis itu, saling memandang. Posisi mereka bertahan beberapa menit. Bila dibiarkan lebih lama mungkin gadis itu akan terbuai dengan tatapan Takao yang memabukkan dan hal itu tidak boleh terjadi. Kaki gadis yang sedang bebas itu menendang betis Takao.

**Duak!** Takao mengerang tertahan, tetapi matanya melotot pada gadis itu. Tangan Takao melepaskan tangan gadis itu untuk mengusap betisnya. Tangan gadis itu kembali bebas disusul dengan tertawa bebasnya.

"Rasakan itu," sela gadis itu masih dengan tertawa.

Takao mendesis tidak jelas. Berpikir bagaimana bisa dia tertarik dengan gadis sebuas ini.

Tawa gadis itu mulai memudar berganti menjadi tatapan serius kepada Takao. "Satu lagi, jangan lakukan kebiasaan saat kau tidur di sini." Gadis itu memperingatkan Takao. Takao hanya menganggukan wajahnya.

.

.

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Desember**

_by Chieko Akane_

**Warning: **AU. Typo(s). klise. Perubahan kata untuk orang ketiga akan sedikit membuat bingung.

_Birthday fict for my beloved friend, Ryuu._

.

.

**Chapter 4**

"Kau tidak mandi?" tanya Takao kepada gadis itu.

Gadis itu masih memperhatikan televisi. "Kau duluan," kata gadis itu tanpa memalingkan mukanya.

Takao mengangkat bahu, lalu melepas bajunya di depan pintu kamar mandi. Gadis itu tersentak kaget. Tentu saja, pintu kamar mandi terdapat di sebelah televisi. Badan seksi Takao pasti terlihat oleh mata gadis itu dengan jelas.

"Mesum! Buka bajumu di dalam kamar mandi, jangan di sini!" Gadis itu tidak bisa menahan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya sekarang.

Takao hanya terkekeh geli. Pintu kamar mandi dibuka, Takao masuk ke dalam kamar mandi lalu menutupnya.

.

.

10 menit kemudian. Takao keluar dari kamar mandi. Beberapa bulir air jatuh menghiasi lantai kamar itu —rambut Takao basah. Handuk berwarna putih melingkari lehernya. Dia masih bertelanjang dada, tubuhnya atletis. Gadis itu tidak sadar bahwa ia memperhatikan Takao, tak bisa dipungkuri bahwa Takao yang sekarang memang menggairahkan.

Takao masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi, tangannya mengambil handuk yang ada di lehernya, dipindahkan ke kepala dan mengusap rambutnya berharap cepat kering. Takao melihat gadis itu dari sudut matanya, ia sadar bila diperhatikan. Ia mengambil langkah mendekati tempat tidur.

Gadis itu masih tak bereaksi. Mungkin terlena ditelan imajinasi liarnya. Muncullah ide nakal Takao. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga gadis itu meniup telinganya. Gadis itu bergidik geli.

Buk! Satu bantal mendarat di sisi wajah Takao. Meskipun gadis itu tidak beranjak, tapi tangannya masih aktif untuk menyerang Takao. Serangan mendadak gadis itu sudah seperti suatu kebiasaan yang harus diterima Takao, jadi tidak perlu kaget lagi.

"Jangan kira kau bisa mengerjaiku, ya!"

"Tapi aku bisa. Buktinya wajahmu memerah," kata Takao seraya tertawa ringan. Takao duduk di samping ranjang tepat sebelah gadis itu.

Gadis itu menarik selimutnya dengan cepat dan menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam selimut itu. Tidak ingin berurusan lebih dengan Takao dan memilih tidur. Takao berdiri, berjalan menuju sofa untuk tidur.

Di dalam selimut gadis itu masih aktif memperhatikan Takao yang tidur di atas sofa, tepat disebelah ranjang gadis itu. Dan pada malam itu dia menyadari Takao sudah mengambil sedikit tempat di dalam hatinya.

.

.

Cahaya mentari bertubi-tubi menusuk indra pengelihatan gadis itu. Memaksa dirinya untuk bangun. Gadis itu melihat sofa di sebelahnya, Takao masih tidur dengan tenang di sana.

Gadis itu sadar ia belum mandi dari kemarin malam dan ia memutuskan untuk berendam di pagi hari. Gadis itu menapakkan kakinya ke lantai, menuju arah jendela yang ada di sebelah sofa. Pagi yang cerah, padahal kemarin ada badai salju hebat, pikirnya. Gadis itu kembali memandangi wajah Takao. Tidurnya begitu damai. Gadis itu mendekatkan dirinya pada Takao. Ingin melihat wajah Takao dari dekat.

—srak. Tangan Takao menarik dirinya ke dalam pelukan Takao. Gadis itu bisa merasakan hangatnya sentuhan Takao. Takao memang tidur dengan bertelanjang dada bahkan ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Takao. Mata gadis itu kembali memperhatikan Takao. Takao menggumam tidak jelas. Tapi ia yakin, namanya disebut oleh Takao. Degupan jantung gadis itu mulai berpacu. Sial.

Gadis itu berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Takao. Sebenarnya tidak perlu berusaha karena ia bisa melepaskan dirinya dengan mudah. Tidak sepertinya sebelumnya, ia harus memukul Takao terlebih dahulu. Gadis itu pun beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Takao terbangun. Ia mengambil posisi duduk. Dua jarinya memijit pangkal hidungnya. "Apa kau tak tahu betapa aku berusaha menahan diriku semalam?" Takao menghela nafas.

.

.

.

.

Hanamiya mondar-mandir di depan apartemen gadis itu. Heran. Kemana gadis itu pergi. Hanamiya melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, sudah jam 4 sore. Kenapa gadis ini belum kembali. Sebagai saudara tentu saja ia khawatir. Di lain sisi, gadis itu harus mengantar barang pagi tadi. Lihat saja kalau ketemu, tidak akan ada bayaran hari ini.

Pandangan Hanamiya kembali lurus menatap koridor di lorong apartemennya. Ia melihat gadis itu berjalan dengan tetangga baru. Alis Hanamiya naik satu. Ternyata anak itu pacaran dengan tetangga baru, tapi tidak mau mengaku.

"Ehem." Hanamiya berdehem dari jauh. Deheman yang dibuat-buat agar gadis itu menyadari dirinya. Di sisi lain Takao sudah masuk ke ruangannya.

"Ah, Hana!" Gadis itu menyapanya dengan riang. "Kenapa kau di sini?" tanyanya seraya mengambil kunci dari saku celananya dan memasukkan kuncinya ke lubang kunci.

"Kemana saja kau? Seharusnya kau mengantar barang pagi tadi." Hanamiya bercakak pinggang. Gayanya sudah seperti ibu-ibu yang memarahi anaknya.

"Aku menonton konser oldcodex. Kau tahu mereka kan? Si Takao —_tetangga baru—_ menawarkan salah satu tiketnya padaku. Kesempatan langkah, bukan? Tentu saja tidak kusia-siakan." Pintu apartemen telah terbuka. "Sudah dulu, ya," pamit gadis itu lalu menutup pintunya.

"Aku belum selesai bicara!" seru Hanamiya dari luar. Awas saja gadis cilik itu, pekerjaannya akan dilipatgandakan.

.

.

Gadis itu keluar dari kamar mandinya dan berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya, ponsel yang ia taruh di atas ranjang pun berbunyi singkat. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang menghubungi dirinya.

**1 missed call. **

**Aida Riko.**

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mengapa Riko menghubunginya. Gadis itu tahu Riko bukan seseorang yang menghubungi jika tak penting. Tidak ingin menerka hal yang tidak pasti, gadis itu menelpon Riko untuk mendapatkan jawaban pasti.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kaki menuju balkon kamarnya, untuk mendapatkan sinyal yang lebih. Menunggu mendapatkan jawaban, gadis itu pun melihat ke balkon sebelah. Tak di sangka Takao berada di balkon kamarnya, terduduk di lantai. Seperti biasa Takao selalu menyanyi sambil memetikkan gitar di sana.

"Ada apa?"

"Ha?"

"Kenapa kau menelponku," jawab Riko dari ujung sana.

"Ah, maaf Riko." Gadis itu berdehem singkat, "Kenapa kau menelponku tadi?"

Riko berdiam, tidak langsung menjawab. Menurut gadis itu, mungkin ini hal yang penting.

"Begini … Kemarin aku,"

"…"

"Riko, hei!" Gadis itu kesal. Ia melihat layar ponselnya. Sial, baterainya habis. Di saat mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran seperti ini kenapa baterainya harus habis?

"Hei," panggil seseorang.

Gadis itu mencari asal suara yang memanggilnya. Takao rupanya.

Takao memberhentikan petikannya. "Bukannya sekarang waktumu untuk memasakkan sesuatu untuk kita?"

Gadis itu mendengus. Mengingat perjanjian yang ia buat dengan Takao dua hari yang lalu. "Ya, aku akan memasak. Masuklah ke apartemenku, tidak dikunci."

Gadis itu kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Takao sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen gadis itu. Gadis itu menyuruhnya masuk. Mereka menuju meja makan bersama. Menu hari ini adalah kare. Semua peralatan makan telah disediakan. Takao tak perlu repot-repot mengambil lagi dan mereka memulai makan.

"Takao," panggil gadis itu.

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya profesimu apa?" gadis itu bertanya tanpa menatap Takao.

"Penyanyi di sebuah café, tidak terlalu istimewa."

"Oh, mengapa tidak mencoba jadi artis atau membentuk band?"

"Aku tidak suka kehidupan pribadiku diusik," jawab Takao enggan.

Gadis itu merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Takao. Takao menjadi pendiam. Tidak jahil seperti biasanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Gadis itu bukan siapa-siapa. Ia merasa tidak berhak bertanya kenapa. Makan malam mereka berlalu dengan hambar. Sesudah mencuci peralatan makan Takao kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

Gadis itu masuk ke kamarnya. Sebuah syal hitam yang tergantung di balik pintu kamar mencuri perhatian gadis itu. Syal Takao, batinnya. Gadis itu menyambar syal itu, berencana mengembalikan syal itu pada Takao.

Suara bel apartemen Takao telah dibunyikan berkali-kali. Namun, Takao tak kunjung keluar. Gadis itu penasaran. Ada yang aneh. Gadis itu membuka pintu apartemen Takao.

Pintunya terbuka, tidak di kunci. Gadis itu mengucap permisi walaupun tidak ada siapapun di ruangan utama. Gadis itu memandang apartemen Takao. Meskipun Takao laki-laki. Apartemennya sangatlah rapi. Gadis itu mencoba masuk ke satu persatu ruangan yang ada di apartemen Takao.

Dapur. Takao tidak ada.

Ruang makan juga tidak ada.

Gadis itu masuk ke kamar Takao perhatiannya terpusat pada Takao yang jatuh di sebelah tempat tidur. Dengan cepat gadis itu menghampiri Takao.

"Hei," panggilnya dengan menepuk pipi Takao pelan.

Wajah Takao memerah. Gadis itu menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Takao. Panas. Takao masuk angin. Ah, mungkin gara-gara kemarin. Dasar makhluk satu ini. Berlagak kuat, tapi keok juga.

Gadis itu menggotong—atau menyeret— Takao ke kasurnya. Takao hanya mendesis tidak jelas.

Gadis itu menuju dapur mengambil sebuah mangkok, diisi air hangat. Serbet bersih yang dia temukan di sebuah cabinet cocok untuk menjadi kompresnya. Ia kembali menuju kamar Takao. Mengompresnya.

Gadsi itu berpikir, kalau begini terus mana bisa sembuh dengan cepat. Ia butuh obat. Gadis itu beranjak kembali ke dapur, mencari obat flu. Nihil, tidak ada. Ia harus pergi ke toserba dekat apartemen mereka.

Gadis itu kembali ke kamar Takao. Menghampiri Takao dan berkata akan meninggalkannya sebentar.

.

.

Malam musim dingin memang dahsyat dinginnya. Gadis itu menggigil selama perjalanan ke toserba. Ia membeli apa yang diperlukannya, tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama. Takao hanya sendiri, pikirnya.

Asap putih hangat mengepul keluar dari sepasang bibir gadis itu. Makin lama makin dingin saja. Sebuah mesin minuman hangat di pinggir jalan mencuri perhatian gadis itu. Gadis itu mencoba berjalan ke mesin itu.

Ada seorang lelaki di sana. Rasanya familiar sekali. "Permisi."

Pada saat laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Matanya membentuk bulat sempurna. Tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Jantungnya serasa ingin berhenti kapan saja.

"Shin …?"

Laki-laki dari masa lalunya berada tepat di depannya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

A/N: Oke! Chapter ini maksa! Serius chapter ini maksa :"D

Maaf kalau jelek, serius. Chi masih sangat kurang dalam penulisan. Maafkan diriku. Huhu. Kritik yang membangun sangat diperluka :D

**Ryuukaze Hikari: **Eh? Bingung di bagian yang mana? Chi masih newbie, mohon bimbongannya *bow* tapi terima kasih atas pujiannya 8)

**IzumiTetsuya: **Ah, kalau untuk itu mungkin aku akan membuatnya di Multi Chapter yang lain. Udah aku putuskan, untuk MC ini tidak menggunakan itu. Maafkan aku! TT_TT

**Kurotori Rei: **Ah, sayangnya mulai dari chapter ini fluffnya berkurang T.T Chi akan buat jadi hurt, tapi apakah akan kerasa? Chi juga tidak tahu XD

**LeafandFlower: **Sudah update! Bagaimana? XD

**Akane Miyahara: **Sekamar, tapi belum bisa berbuat aneh-aneh, sedih :"

**Ay Seijuurou: ** Maafkan diriku, reader sama Takaonya ga ngapa-ngapain TT_TT

** : **Nah, itu bener~! Agak susah membuat reader percaya sama Takao, bakal rumit juga hubungan mereka. Semoga Chi bisa memuaskan!

**Ren-chan11111: **Biar kelihatan elit dikit gitu lho 8)

**ChocoBanyla: **Takao memang bisa menjadi sosok pacar ideal. Tapi jahilnya itu loh, nyebelin abis :" maaf kalau menurut choco-san Takaonya OOC T.T iya, karena sifat jahilnya Takao, reader jadi susah percaya, apalagi reader sudah pernah disakiti sama seseorang *lirik Mido*. Maaf membuat kecewa. Tapi, mereka belum melakukan hal tersebut :" aslinya sih chi ingin juga buat adegan kissu (dan serupa itu) tapi, rasanya ntar jomplang banget XD

**PinKrystal: **Ah, terima kasih banyak. Chi masih tahap pembelajaran, perlu butuh banyak masukkan :D tolong kritik dan sarannya *bow*

Terima kasih bagi semua yang sudah review, fav dan follow! *bow*


End file.
